Diatriba
by EnterradoR
Summary: Videl y Kokoa arreglarán sus diferencias...


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Super y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Este fic va dedicado especialmente a todas mis amigas/os del chat Godel en facebook: Saremi-san, Son Michel, SviMarcy, LDGV, Lady Laurelin, Majo24 y Sophie Brief. Gracias por tantos momentos divertidos y conversaciones interesantes ^^

Por supuesto, espero que esta historia también la disfruten el resto de ustedes estimados lectores y lectoras :D

* * *

 _ **Diatriba**_

* * *

Jirones de neblina se elevaban sobre el lago adyacente, serpenteando alrededor de las cumbres montañosas que se ocultaban tras una cortina de frondosos árboles. Cerca del lago, en el frío y aislado paraje de un bosque pantanoso, una mujer de ojos como zafiros está de pie y afirmada en el vetusto tronco de un fornido abeto. Está dispuesta a dirimir de una vez por todas el asunto que la aqueja. Frente a ella, con la espalda afirmada en otro tronco y las piernas recostadas sobre el suelo en toda su extensión, está una chica de ojos castaños y cabellos de similar color. Se trataba de su bella contendiente: Kokoa Amaguri.

Desde la posición en que se encontraban, los ojos de ambas chicas tropezaban con la maraña de descollantes abetos y pinos. De todos modos, las límpidas aguas del lago podían vislumbrarse entre las pocas aberturas que la arboleda otorgaba.

La húmeda luz crespuscular que teñía de sangre el cielo, se colaba grácilmente a través de la neblina, anunciando el deceso del día y el nacimiento de la noche. El mutismo era profuso, como si la naturaleza misma estuviera respetando el ritual que se ha llevado a cabo desde el principio de los tiempos. Sólo algunas ranas chapaleando sobre el cieno y el rumor de grillos se atrevían a interrumpir lo místico del silencio. Una vez que la luna se entronizó en el firmamento, la diatriba definitiva daría acción.

—Bueno Kokoa —comenzó Videl, dispuesta a ir en aras de la ansiada tranquilidad—, me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme. Espero que esta sea la última conversación que tengamos. Te he advertido varias veces que no te acercaras a Gohan. Sin embargo, has optado por no hacerme caso. Gracias a eso ahora estamos en esta situación —fraguó una breve pausa y continuó—. Es la última vez que hablaré contigo y espero que seas lo suficientemente mujer para que esto quede sólo entre nosotras. Gohan no tiene por qué enterarse de esto; no quiero que piense mal de mí por estar amenazándote.

Kokoa permaneció impasible e inexpresiva; lucía un pétreo rostro inmutable y sus ojos abiertos parecían abstraídos de lo circundante, pero a su vez concentrados fijamente enfrente. Al parecer dejaría que la esposa despechada hiciera sus legítimos descargos y luego se encargaría de tomar la palabra para defender su actuar.

—Me parece bien que guardes silencio —continuó la de ojos azules, caminando de lado a lado con los brazos cruzados—. Sabes que intentas algo inmoral, ¿lo sabes verdad? No, no contestes —mirándola de soslayo por un momento, la conminó al mutismo—. Lo sabes perfectamente. Yo te advertí, de buenas maneras por cierto, que te alejaras de mi esposo. Pero seguiste insistiendo en verlo, seguiste llamándolo, sin entender que es un hombre casado; que no es alguien libre. Tratar de separar un matrimonio feliz es lo más ruin que alguien puede hacer. Y perdóname si te ofendo con lo que te voy a decir, pero no puedes ser tan _perra_. En serio que no —desató su enorme frustración colmando de fuerza sus puños, como si fuera a dar un terrible golpe.

El inconfundible perfume a bosque se intensificó en sus nervios olfativos gracias a la aceleración de su respiración. El intenso frío parecía conjurar un embrujo, uno que enervaba los vellos cuales estalagmitas y producía vaho a cada respiro. La brisa, por su parte, hizo que los cabellos aletearan sigilosamente.

Kokoa siguió sellando sus labios, contemplando el vasto horizonte de árboles y helechos. Parecía padecer modorra o una somnolencia perezosa. O tal vez simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar, pues sabía que Videl tenía toda la razón. La esposa de Gohan necesitaba desahogarse y ella no sería quien para impedírselo. Al contrario, debía concederle la oportunidad de descargar sus frustraciones.

—Intenté —prosiguió tras un suspiro— comprenderte en un primer momento. Sé que Gohan es un hombre atractivo y es normal que hayan chicas que posen sus ojos sobre él. Puedo entender eso. Incluso ignoré el hecho de que besaste a mi esposo; ¿sabes que podría haberte golpeado después de eso, verdad? Aún así, no lo hice por respeto. Me comporté como una dama a pesar del intenso dolor que me afligió. Pero a pesar de mi buena disposición, no entendiste que debías alejarte de mi marido —atravesó a su rival con la mirada acerada, consciente de su superioridad moral—. Nunca te pusiste en mi lugar y ese es un error del que deberías arrepentirte.

Las ramas y sus hojas se movieron sintonizando el compás que la brisa imponía. Se dio un intervalo durante el cual se percibió el cercano croar de una rana. Quizás perdida en el bosque, quizás llamando a una pareja que la acompañara.

—¿No vas a decir nada para defenderte? —inquirió de pronto, a la vez que su índice jugueteaba con un caprichoso mechón que insistía en acariciar su frente.

Videl esperó por respuesta, pero nada llegó a sus oídos a excepción de un aullido eólico. Decidió entonces sacudir una rama a baja altura, que estaba cuajada de rocío. Kokoa, entretanto, permaneció en silencio con la mirada perdida, probablemente a causa de la vergüenza que cargaba su alma.

—Ya veo, sabes que lo tuyo es indefendible... —sonrió—. Me alegro que por lo menos aceptes eso. Si no fuera por ti no estaríamos sosteniendo esta diatriba ahora.

Las sombras de las ramas danzaban por el suelo casi en forma isócrona. Y de pronto, el aire se impregnó de una gelidez muy superior a la anterior. La esposa de Gohan se extravió en un laberinto de inquietante silencio; el mismo en que Kokoa estaba transitando.

Guiada por un singular deseo, Videl se acercó a su rival y acarició su mejilla de manera compasiva. La cantante e improvisada actriz no dio indicio alguno de molestia con ello.

Fue entonces que, pausadamente, la neblina se abrió como una cortina desplazándose, dejando que la luz selenita llegara con toda intensidad a la superficie. Allí, reflejada ante la diáfana claridad, apareció la famosa idol. Pero contradictoriamente, a pesar de ser ella, no era la misma de siempre. Su faz lucía más pálida y sus brazos desnudos más yertos. Los ojos seguían con la mirada estática en un punto fijo; congelados en el tiempo y espacio; reverberando en forma fantasmagórica. Su semblante permanecía tan animado como el de una piedra.

Videl se acuclilló, tomó a Kokoa en sus brazos y la endilgó sobre su espalda. Sucesivamente, la llevó a un profundo foso que antes había cavado cuidadosamente. El cráneo de la cantante, en la zona parietal derecha, exhibía una profunda herida sanguinolenta que el cabello no era capaz de camuflar. Un golpe fulminante que recibió cuando su cabeza colisionó violentamente contra el suelo, tan solo un par de horas antes. Aquel golpe fue la causa de su desgracia. Aquel golpe provocó que las sombras de la parca la acogieran instantáneamente en la sordidez de su indeseado seno.

—Sabes que fue un accidente y que nunca fue mi intención que esto terminara así, pero de todas maneras te lo habías buscado con creces. Apenas te empujé y caíste al suelo como atropellada por un tren... Nunca pensé que fueras tan débil...

Bajo los árboles tenebrosos que agitaban en las alturas sus brazos retorcidos, Videl asió firmemente una pala y comenzó el tedioso proceso de enterrar a la desafortunada que se había enamorado del hombre equivocado. La húmeda y fértil tierra sería su nueva vivienda. La morada que la cobijaría hasta que su carne y huesos se hicieran parientes muy cercanos del polvo.

—A ver si ahora sigues buscando hombres casados para enredarte, Kokoa...

Y así, con la luna y el bosque como fieles testigos de lo que sucedía, Videl comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la desafortunada idol, condenándola a permanecer desaparecida hasta que el fin de los tiempos se hiciera una realidad.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Notas Finales_ : Fic inspirado por el final del anime "School Days". Ojalá les haya gustado y les deseo un muy feliz Halloween ;D


End file.
